


The Uncertainty Principle

by Azar



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jordan decides to "test" Lexie, to prove whether or not she's still Audrey, the result is something she never bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uncertainty Principle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in48frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in48frames/gifts).



It made her angrier just to think about it. Haven was falling apart. The promise of a decades-long respite from the Troubles that they'd relied on since God only knew when had failed to materialize, and no sooner had they found a way to end them not just for twenty-seven years but for good...when suddenly everything depended on a stranger who didn't remember being Audrey Parker. On her just happening to fall in love with the same person all over again, which there was no guarantee of. It was infuriating, and it was also damned convenient for the continued survival of one Nathan Wuornos. The same man who had broken the twenty-seven year cycle and cursed them all to this.

Jordan saw the specter of a lifetime without human contact looming up before her and wanted to throw something. Preferably something breakable.

The worst of it was that while Vince might believe that the woman calling herself Lexie Dewitt really wasn't Audrey Parker, Jordan wasn't so sure. It was a little too convenient, in her opinion. She might not have known Audrey well, but she'd seen enough to know that the woman was smart. Smart enough to figure out that playing into the trope that she never came back with the same memories twice might spare her or at least postpone having to do her duty to Haven and end the Troubles the only way they still had left.

Maybe that was why Jordan was standing here now, in front of the Gull. If she could only prove that it was all a ruse, then maybe Vince would make Audrey kill Nathan now and the rest of them could live out their lives in freedom.

Hell, she'd be at the top of the stairs and knocking on the door already if there wasn't the tiniest part of her that feared it wasn't all a ruse after all. Jordan didn't know what she'd do if she lost that hope.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to mount the stairs and rap firmly on the door.

It took a couple of beats before "Lexie" opened it. When she did, a surprised look crossed her face. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

Jordan raised her eyebrows at that. "You know who I am?"

Lexie didn't miss a beat. She folded her arms defiantly, her voice facetious. "Only that you were one of the people pushing for me to kill someone the minute I arrived here. Sorry if that doesn't exactly endear you to me."

Damn. Well, she should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "Yeah, well if our positions were reversed and you were the one looking forward to never being able to touch another person again, you might've done the same thing," she shot back.

Lexie's eyes widened in surprise again for a moment before turning sympathetic, thus passing Jordan's second test. Jordan cursed silently to herself.

"Wow, this is really one fucked up little town," Lexie declared with a grimace. She stepped aside to let her in.

To her annoyance, Jordan couldn't help but smile a little at that even as she moved past Lexie into the apartment. It was a pretty accurate assessment of Haven, after all.

Lexie closed the door behind her, then turned back to give Jordan a sideways look. "You really can't touch people? Why not?"

"Well, I can if the person in question doesn't mind debilitating pain," Jordan answered with a little of the same facetiousness that had been in Lexie's voice earlier. "Unfortunately, that's pretty rare."

"Oh yeah?" Lexie stepped closer. She stretched out a curious hand but stopped just short of Jordan's face. "Can I...?"

Jordan's heart picked up. Audrey or whoever she was had some sort of immunity to most of the Troubles, she'd known that for most of her life. If she could prove that "Lexie" knew that, she'd have what she needed. "What are you, some sort of masochist?"

Smirking, Lexie shrugged. "Maybe. I didn't think so, but then I thought I was a small-time bartender with a crappy love life and I was wrong about that, so who the hell knows?"

Jordan echoed the shrug as she peeled off her gloves one finger at a time and extended her own hand. "Your funeral."

Even though she'd known about the immunity thing, even though it had been less than a year since the last time Nathan had touched her, she still wasn't prepared for the moment when Lexie's palm met hers and nothing happened. She found herself blinking back tears, cursing the unfairness of a world where the only two people who could withstand her touch wanted each other instead.

Lexie cocked her head, her expression and voice turning skeptical. "Okay, I'm waiting? Because if this is your idea of a practical joke, it's kind of pathetic."

Jordan sighed. "You're immune."

Lexie glared at her. "You couldn't have mentioned that a little earlier?" When Jordan didn't respond, her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I get it. You wanted to see if I already knew. You think I'm still this Audrey person, don't you?"

"Aren't you?" Jordan challenged, but without moving her palm from its place against Lexie's. In spite of everything, that moment of contact was too much to give up. "Why else would you have risked touching me unless you knew it wouldn't affect you?"

Unexpectedly, Lexie's folded her fingers into Jordan's, twining their hands even as she regarded her with a tilted head and a sympathetic expression. Startled, Jordan felt her heart accelerate. "What are you doing?" she demanded, trying not to sound as shaky as she suddenly felt.

"How long has it been?" Lexie asked quietly. Without waiting for an answer, her other hand came up to touch Jordan's face, running down the line of her jaw with a light touch that almost made her cry.

Jordan's eyes fluttered. She fought the instinct to lean into that touch like it was the last one she would ever feel, which wasn't easy because it very well might be. When she found her tongue, she forced herself to say, "I thought you hated me."

Lexie's voice was still soft and sympathetic. "Yeah, well, like you said, in your place I might've done the same thing. Can't really blame you for that." She smiled crookedly. "People keep telling me I'm here to help with these Troubles. Might as well start with you, right?" Her thumb kept running over Jordan's jaw in a way that would've been distracting even if she touched people every day.

Jordan drew a ragged breath. "What about Wuornos?" she asked.

"Like I told you, I barely know the guy." Lexie shrugged. Her eyes gleamed with something almost wicked as she trailed her hand lightly down Jordan's throat to her collarbone. "But if you want me to stop..."

"No," Jordan breathed. It was almost involuntary, but she meant it more than she'd ever meant anything in her life, even though she hated herself for the weakness of it. "God, no."

Lexie leaned forward that final inch and caught Jordan's lip lightly between her teeth, giving it a teasing nip before twining their tongues together.

It flitted through Jordan's mind that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the Troubles didn't end, as long as she could have this: the touch of another human being. Her gorge rose almost immediately on the heels of that thought. She felt sick to have considered it, even for an instant, and pushed Lexie away.

What was it about this woman that made people so willing to try to help her escape her destiny, even considering the cost for Haven? Wuornos, Crocker, even Vince and Dave?

Jordan wouldn't be that person.

 _And what if you could make her fall in love with you? Then you could be the one to end the Troubles for good,_ a quiet voice suggested at the back of her thoughts, but she dismissed that idea just as quickly. She might not be willing to sacrifice the rest of Haven for her own happiness, but she was just selfish enough that if the Troubles were going to end, she wanted to be here to benefit from it.

Lexie looked confused at the sudden change. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you or did you not just say a second ago--"

Jordan didn't let her finish, staring in horror at the woman she'd almost allowed to seduce her. "What _are_ you?" she demanded.

Lexie frowned, pulling her hand back as if burned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You say you're here to help the Troubled, but the only reason you even know that is because that's what you've been told," Jordan pointed out baldly. She stepped backwards, suddenly revolted by the thought of being in the same room with this...succubus or whatever she was. "Everyone in this town knows more about you than you do, but the one thing we all know for certain is that when you go away, so do the Troubles. Maybe if you just stayed away, they would never return. But instead you always manage to convince someone to care more about keeping you than about ending their own grief. Well, it's not going to be me."

"I'm not trying to convince anyone of anything," Lexie insisted with a scowl. "I had a life, you know. A normal life. Or at least I thought I did." She sounded frustrated, tired. Too many emotions that Jordan could identify with a little too well, but she steeled herself against them. "And then one day this guy walks into the bar and tells me I'm not who I think I am, and that everyone I...care about...isn't even real. Now I'm living in this fucked up version of Mayberry where the laws of physics are a suggestion and people think I can somehow save them all by becoming a killer. What kind of sick messiah do you people want?"

"Maybe someone who cares more about the people in this town than her sex life," Jordan answered hotly.

Lexie flinched for the first time. "You still think I'm this Audrey person, don't you?"

"I don't know," Jordan admitted, the uncertainty burning her. Because she honestly didn't. Would Audrey Parker go so far as to cheat on the man she loved to maintain her cover and keep him alive? She didn't know her well enough to say, and it didn't help that she could still taste Lexie's kiss like a live coal on her tongue. "But I don't care anymore. If you won't do what's necessary to end the Troubles, I'll find another way. No matter what it costs."

She turned and left without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I leave it up to the reader whether this is set in the canon continuity or an AU where the woman who came through the Door really was still Lexie DeWitt.


End file.
